


Bedtime

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Daddy Castiel, Fluff, Gen, Little Sam, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you do a age play piece where Daddy Cas is tucking Sammy into bed but he doesn't wanna go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime

"Sam, I believe it is time for you to go to bed." Cas said, turning the TV off and looking down at Sam, who looked back with big eyes.

"Five more minutes, Daddy! Please!" Sam begged.

"You know the rules. Besides, it is getting late. You need to sleep."

"OK." Sam sighed, getting up and following Cas down the hall to Sam’s room. They stepped inside and Cas helped Sam get ready for bed.

He was tucking Sam in when Sam spoke up again.

"Daddy…I don’t wanna go to bed." Sam said.

"You need sleep, Sam." Cas looked up at Sam.

"But I’m not sleepy! Sam insisted. "May I have a glass of water?"

Cas sighed, but left the room and returned with a cup of water. Sam sat up and thanked Cas before drinking it slowly. Afterwards, the cup was placed on the nightstand and Cas started tucking Sam in again.

"Can you read me a story, Daddy?" Sam asked. "I like it when you read stories. And they help me go to sleep."

"Alright." Cas said, walking over to the growing collection of stories that they we gaining. "Which story would you like?"

"Three pigs!" Sam said with a grin.

"The Three Pigs it is, then." Cas said, picking the book and walking over to Sam. He joined Sam on the bed, and Sam pressed close, leaning on Cas’ side.

Cas opened the book and started to read.

Before he even got to the end, Sam’s eyes had closed and he had fallen asleep. Carefully, Cas maneuvered Sam and laid him down, tucking him in.

"Goodnight." Cas murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s forehead. "Sweet dreams, Sam." Cas put the book back and started to head out the room. He looked back at Sam sleeping in his bed, and gave a soft smile, before switching off the light, and leaving the room.


End file.
